High heel shoes and pumps are, of course, well known. However, high heel shoes can be uncomfortable and, after extended use, have a tendency to make a user's feet ache. Thus, many people have to either carry a more comfortable pair of shoes on days that they wear high heels, or simply avoid wearing high heels all together, because they cannot tolerate extended wear times.
Additionally, high heels are not practical in terms of the range of activities for which they can be worn. For example, walking extended distances or standing for extended periods of time in high heels can be difficult.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a high heel shoe that can be worn comfortably by a user for a broad range of activities without compromising the aesthetic value of the high heel style.